Hau
. As if a cushion of strength had settled in around him, protecting him from all harm.|Narrator, Tale of the Toa|center}} Med det samme blev overvældet af en mærkelig følelse. Som om en pude af styrke havde lagt sig om ham og beskyttede ham mod al skade. Lhikan Toa Mata'erne |udtale=HOW }} Kanohi Hau er Skjoldets Maske eller Skjoldmasken. Den lader dens bruger beskytte sig mod ethvert fysisk angreb, som de er opmærksomme på, ved at generere et kraftfelt. Den eneste forskel mellem de Store og Ædle udgaver er, at den Store udgave danner et stærkere og længerevarende skjold end den Ædle udgave. Kanohi Hau blev lavet af Vækst- og Regenerering-Kanoka i Metru Nui. Lhikans Hau En af de mere berømte Kanohi, Lhikans Kanohi Hau har haft en lang historie. Oprindeligt var det et magtløst Kanohi, det blev omdannet til sin store version, da Lhikan blev en Toa.Skabelon: GregCitation Det forblev sin primære maske i hele sit liv som en Toa og blev forvandlet til sin ædle version, da Lhikan blev en Turaga, efter at han opgav sin Toa magt til at skabe Toa Metru. Før han døde, betroede Lhikan sin Kanohi til Toa Metru Vakama, som senere gav masken til Jaller, efter at Jaller egen Kanohi brød i rejsen til øen Mata Nui. En af de mere berømte Kanohi er Lhikans Kanohi Hau som har haft en lang historie. Oprindeligt var det en kraftesløs Kanohi, som blev omdannet til sin Store udgave, da Lhikan blev til en . Den fortsatte med at være hans primære maske i hele hans liv som en Toa og blev forvandlet til sin Ædle udgave, da Lhikan blev til en Turaga, efter at han opgav sin Toakraft for at skabe Toa Metru'erne. Før han døde, overgav Lhikan sin Kanohi til Toa Metru Vakama, som senere gav masken til Jaller, efter at Jallers egen Kanohi gik i stykker i rejsen til øen Mata Nui. Jaller bar Lhikans Ædle Kanohi Hau i over 1.000 år, længe nok til at efterlade et aftryk af sig selv i masken, som senere blev brugt til at genoplive ham, efter at han var blevet dræbt af en Turahk. Han blev til sidst tvunget til at overgive masken da Karzahni konfiskerede den og erstattede den med en kraftesløs Kanohi Calix. Kort tid efter at Jaller og hans venner flygtede Karzahni, ødelagde Toa Nuva Gali hele regionen med et Nova Blast, mens de kæmpede Makuta Icarax. Tahu formåede at hente maskSkabelon: OnlineCitation, og gav den senere tilbage til Jaller, nu en Toa Mahri. 1 Kort tid efter at Jaller og hans venner flygtede fra Karzahni, ødelagde Toa Nuva Gali hele området med en Novabølge, mens hun kæmpede mod Makuta Icarax. formåede at hente masken tilbage og gav den senere tilbage til Jaller, som nu var en Toa Mahri.Chat with Greg Farshtey, 17 February 2017 Eksempler på Brug * Stor: brugte sin Kanohi Hau til at beskytte sig selv mod et angreb fra en inficeret . * Ædel: Turaga Lhikan brugte sin Kanohi Hau til at beskytte sig selv mod Teridaxs Skyggehånd, indtil den brød gennem skjoldet. Bærere Stor * Toa Mata - Oprindeligt udvekslet med en Gylden Kanohi. Har siden genvundet sin Hau. Bærer også i øjeblikket den Gyldne Rustnings Hau * Toa Mata - Tidligere sekundær maske. Udvekslet med en Gylden Kanohi * Toa Mata - Tidligere sekundær maske. Udvekslet med en Gylden Kanohi * Toa Mata - Tidligere sekundær maske. Udvekslet med en Gylden Kanohi * Toa Mata - Tidligere sekundær maske. Udvekslet med en Gylden Kanohi * Toa Mata - Tidligere sekundær maske. Udvekslet med en Gylden Kanohi * Toa Mangai Lhikan - Tidligere. Blev til en Ædel udgave, da han blev forvandlet til en Turaga * Gaardus Inficeret * Adskillige Rahi - Tidligere. Siden uinficeret * Makuta Teridax (Alternativt Toa-Imperium-Univers) - Båret i stedet for stjålen Kanohi Kraahkan Matoran * Gaardus * Kumo * Lumi * Marka - Kort tabt efter at være blevet angrebet af en Rahi, nu genvundet * Pekka * Zemya * Lhikan - Tidligere. Blev til en Stor udgave, da han forvandledes til en Ædel Turaga * Lhikan - Hans oprindelige maske var blevet givet til Jaller af Vakama. Fik en ny Hau på Den Røde Stjerne mask was given to Jaller by Vakama; was given a replacement Hau on the Red Star Matoran * Jaller - Tidligere. Blev givet til Karzahni, da han kom ind i hans rige * Radiak - Som en Av-Matoran. Udskiftet med en Ædel Jutlin som en Skygge-Matoran, men er siden blevet skiftet tilbageChat with Greg Farshtey, 10 July 2014 Forme Oplysninger om Sæt Kanohi Hau blev første gang udgivet i farven rød med sættet 8534 Tahu i 2001. Udgivet samtidig var en Kanohi Hau håndmalet med mærkerne typisk forbundne med en Inficeret Kanohi, og var inkluderet i sættet 8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra og tilfædigt inkluderet i flere Kanohi mask packs. Kanohi-pakker kan omfatte Hau i farven rød, grøn, hvid, sort eller brun. McDonalds-restauranter udgav 1391 Jala i Happy Meals i september måned, der indeholdt en gul Kanohi Hau i denne samme form, og blev senere udgivet verden over i sættet 8594 Jaller & Gukko i 2003. I 2001 udgav LEGOLAND Park i Carlsbad, Californien en model af Kanohi Hau lavet hovedsagelig af LEGOklodser. Den kom i farven grøn, rød og blå. Hver havde 168 klodser. I forskellige salgsfremmende begivenheder blev en solid Kanohi Hau i 14-karat guld udgivet som en præmie. Denne version af masken var forsynet med et ægthedscertifikat samt en kæde, som kunne sættes gennem to huller bag masken. Temaet for disse begivenheder drejede sig almindeligvis om tanken om de Gyldne Kanohi, som Toa Mata'erne skulle opnå efter at have indsamlet alle deres masker. 8559 Krana packs fra begyndelsen af 2002 indeholdt en af seks guld- eller sølvfarvede masker, herunder Kanohi Hau. I 2004 blev en gylden Kanohi Hau af en ny form frigivet med 8811 Toa Lhikan & Kikanalo-sætet, der blev brugt af Toa Lhikan. Det samme stykke blev senere udgivet i et Duracell salgsfremmende mini-sæt, kun kendt som 7216 Gold Good Guy, som senere blev accepteret af Greg Farshtey som en repræsentation af Lhikan som en Turaga. Denne maske blev også inkluderet i en samling af BIONICLE Chronicles bøger på grund af mangel på forgiftede Hau Nuva stykker. I 2004 blev en gylden Kanohi Hau i en ny facon udgivet sammen med sættet 8811 Toa Lhikan & Kikanalo, båret af Toa Lhikan. Den samme del blev senere udgivet i et Duracell salgsfremmende mini-sæt, kun kendt som 7216 Gold Good Guy, som senere blev accepteret af Greg Farshtey som en repræsentation af Lhikan som en Turaga. Denne maske blev også inkluderet i en samling af BIONICLE Chronicles-bøger på grund af mangel på forgiftede Hau Nuva-dele. I 2010 blev to Kanohi Hau udgivet i BIONICLE Stars 7116 Tahu-sæt, en farvet rød og det andet guld til den gyldne rustning. Disse Kanohi Hau er mindre og mere langstrakte end den oprindelige inkarnation. Derudover udnytter Hau 2010 en aksel til forbindelse, mens 2001-udgaven brugte en stud. I 2010 blev to Kanohi Hau udgivet i BIONICLE Stars-sættet 7116 Tahu, en med farven rød, og en anden guldfarvet til den Gyldne Rustning. Disse Kanohi Hau er mindre og mere langstrakte end den oprindelige udgave. Derudover udnytter Hau 2010 en akselpind til montage, mens udgaven fra 2001 brugte en stud. Trivia * Kanohi Hau var symbolet på Den Store Ånd Mata Nui. * Da han første gang stod overfor Toa Mata'erne, skiftede Makuta Teridaxs sin Kraahkans form, så den lignede en inficeret Hau. han gjorde dette for at afspejle sin åndebroders symbol. * Koliseumets port havde form som Lhikans Store Kanohi Hau. * En kæmpestor Kanohi Hau var placeret i Artakha. * En mystisk skabning i Sølvbyens Lommedimension lignede en svævende Hau. References Se også * Hau Nuva * Galleri:Kanohi § Hau en:Hau de:Hau fr:Hau